Conventional cassette tape recorders have keys each corresponding to only a single function. For example, the "play" key, when activated, performs the play function only, and the "stop" key, when activated, performs the stop function only.
For this reason, conventional cassette tape recorders require many keys to perform various functions, thus making the system complicated, expensive and difficult to operate.